


[Podfic] Swear to Me

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Anonymous prompted: </em> early in their sexual relationship Kurt discovers that his charming, well-mannered boyfriend swears like a sailor whilst in the throes of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Swear to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swear To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232062) by [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird). 



**Title:** [Swear to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1232062)  
**File Length:** 17:33  
**Download:** [ MP3|20.1MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/veck7cmjci84zwt/Swear_To_Me.mp3)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl)  


**Author's Note:**

> I love discovering authors who write my favorite kinks - I have a particular weakness for dirty talk - and was so happy that alianne was willing to let me record this. If you like the story, go give alianne some love!


End file.
